


Only Lyrically

by Autumnaldawn



Category: Death Note
Genre: And hate this, At the very same time, But enjoy this fluff angst shet, Everytime i read this i die, I honestly, Idk if its in a good way or a bad way my fren, Its funny how much you can change in just a year wow?????, Just fanfic writer things, Just treasure this, M/M, Or not, You should read this until the end and gimme some love maybe, also, ok I'll shut up now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnaldawn/pseuds/Autumnaldawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light has trouble sleeping and L decides to sing him to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Lyrically

”Light, may I know why you are still awake?”

L’s soft voice inquired in the dark, moonlit bedroom that he and Light shared. Glancing at the time displayed on the luminous laptop screen in front of him, he couldn’t deny that even he was surprised at how Light could still be up at an hour this late. “It’s 3:40 AM…….3:42 AM to be exact.”

L watched as Light’s eyelids flew open, clearly shocked by the sudden voice which he knew all too well. Light stiffened, turning over to meet an intense pair of atramentous eyes, gazing at him.

“How did you- …nevermind. I just can’t sleep.”

“Light has trouble sleeping? That is most peculiar. Perhaps it might be because he’s attempting to formulate a plan that could help him escape from…all of this?” L held up his wrist which had the metal chain clasped around it, causing it to clink and echo throughout the tranquil room.

Sighing, Light shook his head as he forced his amber eyes to meet L’s ebony ones. He didn’t really know if L possessed the skill to measure the sincerity of a person by just looking at the emotions written in their eyes. But it seemed to be the only way he could somehow prove that he didn’t have some complex scheme up his sleeve. It was the only way he could speak volumes without uttering a single word.

They held eye contact for a while before L finally decided to break the silence.

“Why is it that Light cannot sleep? Is there something bothering him?”

“No…nothing in particular, I guess. It’s probably just one of those nights.”

“Hmm? “One of those nights?””

“Well, there are certain nights where I need to listen to music so I can fall asleep.”

L blinked at the thought of Light having to be drowned in melodies before being able to doze off. Who would’ve guessed that Light would ever have to depend on music of all things, to get a good night’s rest.

“I…see.”

L found that he started picturing Light, all cozy in his bed at home with a pair of earphones plugged in. Truth be told, L thought that that was quite adorable.

The greatest detective in the world was beyond intrigued by Light Yagami. L looked at Light like as if he were some mystery. An intricate, beautiful puzzle. Even the most random facts about Light would leave him pondering. He couldn’t fathom the feelings he had ever since he chained himself to Light. Every accidental brush against Light’s skin would cause him to feel goosebumps. Every time Light’s eyes locked with his, it sent a feeling of…something… to course through his body. Feeling of what? Is this what people call “falling in love”? No. No, that’s impossible.

Because L Lawliet doesn’t know how to love.

Hell, he doesn’t even understand the human heart. However, there are some things he does know.

He knows that he finds it amusing whenever Light gets agitated. He loves how Light’s eyelids gently flutter open at the break of dawn, how those golden orbs come to life and start reflecting the surroundings. And whenever L converses, he notices how Light manages to catch double meanings in the sentences he speaks. To everyone, L’s words are just mere stars shining dimly across the universe. But to Light, L’s words are a beautiful night sky of constellations. A map which would guide him through the detective’s complicated mind. The silent secrets that dance around in broad daylight are only understood by two people.

Needless to say, L was perplexed.

Is he or is he not in love? Does he even know the definition of love? Should he look it up in the dictionary or something…?

Before he could stop himself, a name that he was fond of fell from his lips.

“Light.”

“…..yeah?”

“Have you ever...perhaps…loved before?”

What was he saying? Of course Light has loved before. All the girls chase him, don’t they? He’s had multiple girlfriends before. At that moment, L wanted to curl up into a ball so badly.

“Um…well yeah, I guess. I mean, I love my family.”

“………”

L gave him a ‘You-know-exactly-what-kind-of-love-I’m-talking-about’ look. Light couldn’t help but chuckle a bit at that.

“I don’t know, Ryuzaki.”

Hm. Perhaps he should try a different approach.

“Does Light even know what love is?”

“I-…”

Light trailed off, staring at the ceiling. His eyes were darting everywhere, searching for the most suitable answer to give. After a few moments, he decided to catch the detective off guard.

“Why, Ryuzaki? Do _you_ love someone?

L felt his face heating up, and thanked the heavens that it was nearly impossible to see his state in the caliginous room. He’s never blushed in his life before, has he? What is wrong with him?!

Crushing his emotions and shoving them away like he always does, he spoke in a dispassionate tone.

“Light, I hope that you are aware that I do not even know how to love. I have been…alone for most of my life.”

“………You’re avoiding the question.”

“How so?”

“It’s either a yes or a no.”

“That isn’t in my rules.”

Light glared at the detective, hating how he can sometimes be so stubborn in such trivial things like this. Sighing, Light finally decided to answer L’s question that he left hanging.

“Love is…something that…makes you feel.”

L was quiet for a while before replying, “Makes you feel what?”

“Everything.”

L’s gaze shifted towards the window that offered a beauteous view of the city outside. Cars were still on the road and the vivid lights illuminated the streets. The sky looked cloudy and it was a starless night. He deduced that it’s definitely going to rain soon.

His focus moved back to the brunette that was lying next to him.

So, L does love him after all…?

“Light?”

“Yes?

“You’re my...best friend.”

At that moment, Light froze. He could’ve sworn that Ryuzaki was about to say something entirely different. But he didn’t know what. His thoughts were now racing everywhere and he just couldn’t pinpoint at anything. Damn it.

“Would Light like me to sing him to sleep?”

“W-what?”

L had no clue where he had gotten that idea from. He felt like he was being impulsive but he found that he didn’t seem to care anymore. The fact that he was actually in love seemed to make no sense at all anyway.

L moved closer towards the baffled teen.

“Since Light cannot sleep unless he listens to music, would he like me to sing for him?”

“Y-you can sing?”

Well, that was pretty offending. But then again, L supposes that he doesn’t look like the type who sings.

“I can try.”

Light parted his lips, then closed them again. L…singing? That would be entertaining. So Light just shrugs and waits for the ebony-haired detective to start.

_“Settle down with me_

_Cover me up_

_Cuddle me in”_

Light only had one word to describe L’s singing: **Breathtaking.**

Who would’ve known that L could actually sing? And sing this… _good_?! Even the word “good” is a freaking understatement.

L’s mellifluous voice danced in the dead of night. It seemed like the whole world grew quiet and there was only one sound that existed to Light at the moment.

_“Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved…_

_You wanna be loved…_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love”_

Light felt the corners of his lips turn up into a smile. A genuine one. The song was so calm and the lyrics whispered tranquillity, making Light shiver. He wanted it to be like this…everyday…forever. Where he can feel his anger, fears and sorrow gradually fade away. Peace felt like it was nearly tangible. He was lost in pure bliss with L beside him, crooning in his ear.

_“Yeah I've been feeling everything_

_From hate to love_

_From love to lust_

_From lust to truth_

_I guess that's how I know you_

_So I hold you close to help you give it up_

_So kiss me like you_ -“

L’s eyes widened when he suddenly felt soft lips against his. Light had sat up and…kissed him. It all happened so fast, the detective’s brain was still trying to process what was happening.

Light Yagami is kissing him.

_Light Yagami is kissing him._

And before he knew it, he was kissing Light back. He never kissed anyone before. But somehow, he still managed to move his lips along Light’s.

The whole world stopped spinning right then and there. Time was something that didn’t matter anymore. Only the both of them existed. And they were no longer transient, they were immortal together. Their hearts beating with the same rate. And they kissed, pouring their feelings down each other’s souls.

L had no idea that love would feel this good. Never in his life did he think that he would be fortunate enough to love and to be loved back. Light had taught him how it feels…to be loved.

He was so lost in the kiss until he suddenly froze in realization.

Light pulled away, still holding onto L’s hand. He took in a deep breath before saying the words that L had not anticipated to hear.

“As long as I’m here, you’ll never be alone.”

And he meant it.

L felt warmth spread across his whole body. For some reason, he believed Light. He believed that Light was feeling exactly the same things he was feeling. He believed that in those beautiful, sincere eyes of his, Light is telling the truth. And L finally parted his lips. Three little words fell from his mouth.

 

“I am sorry.”

And then, the universe became paralyzed.

Light’s face was suddenly masked with confusion.

“You’re…sorry? For what?”

“I don’t…”

L stopped himself. He knew that he didn’t need to complete his sentence for Light to understand what he was about to say.

_I don’t love you._

Actually, it’s not that he didn’t _want_ to say it. He just _couldn’t_. His tongue wouldn’t cooperate with him. His body didn’t agree with the unspoken sentence.

Why was it so hard for him to lie now?

“What do you mean y-you don’t…”

“Light, I am sorry.”

“No, you’re lying. You k-kissed me back.”

Shit. Light was stuttering and he looked like he was on the verge of tears. It took everything in L not to say that he was lying. That he loved Light back.

That it was possible for him to love and that everything would be okay.

“I did kiss you back but that doesn’t mean that I…”

L couldn’t bring himself to complete any of his sentences. He was so broken on the inside. Every word he spoke created new cracks on his soul. And if _he_ felt this way, he couldn’t even begin to imagine how Light would feel.

“You c-can’t even complete any of your sentences! You’re lying, Ryuzaki. Why…why would you do this to me?!”

L averted his eyes away from Light’s. Damn it. Damn everything…! All he wants is to just pull Light back into another kiss and forget about everything else but he **_can’t_**! That’s the problem with this darn life. It doesn’t always go your way. It’s not a place where everyone’s always happy and there’s sunshines and rainbows.

It’s a place where it gives you everything and takes everything away.

He can’t love Light because he’s planning on using him to make progress in the investigation. He wants Light to be Kira again. He’s already working on the plan and it’s halfway done. If he stops and allows his feelings to take over him, he’ll never accomplish anything.

He has to choose between the world and Light.

And it’s painful. In all his years as a detective, he’s never had to face such painful decisions before.

He obviously has to choose the world, right?

_Right?_

Light grabs onto L’s shirt and smashes his lips against his, roughly this time. But L doesn’t respond even though Light is practically screaming in the most silent way possible through the kiss. L could feel Light’s tears trickling down his face. And it feels like an arrow has pierced through his chest.

Once they break apart again, Light was shamelessly letting his tears fall now. He’s broken. And L was the reason he’s broken.

“Light…please don’t cry. There’s no need for you to be…embarrassed. I am very happy to hear that you love me.” L pleaded, his voice barely above a whisper. He lifted his thumb and wiped the tears away from Light’s cheek. “I am so sorry. Please forgive me.”

“You love me too, don’t you? You just…can’t be with me. But I swear, I’m not Kira! I don’t even remember killing anyone before. And I would never hurt you, I promise. Please…”

“I’m sor-“

“I don’t want to hear you’re sorry! I just want to hear you say that you love me too.”

“Light…”

And he almost does.

“….you should sleep. It’s late.”

Light felt the world crashing all around his feet. That was his last chance to get L to say that he loves him. He knows that. And he knows that after this, he has to forget that all of this ever happened.

It’s over. Before it even began.

L started singing to him again. And Light feels his eyelids getting heavier at each passing second. He finally falls asleep.

 

L watches the brunette’s last tear roll down his cheek before Light finally gives in to sleep. Wiping away the tear, he kisses Light’s forehead and for the first time in his life…

L Lawliet cries.

 

And every night after that, L sings Light to sleep. Because only lyrically can he express his unspoken emotions to Light.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :)
> 
> This is the first oneshot I've ever written and ffff i'm so nervous. Thought about this and wrote half of it at 4 AM the other day xD
> 
> If you liked it you could...y'know, leave a kudos or a comment...if you want to...  
> And maybe you could...y'know...share it...
> 
> The song L sang to Light is called Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran in case any of you were wondering  
> Btw, I also have a Tumblr and it's AutumnalDawn~ (oh hi there it me now from March 2016 and I just came back here to tell you that my bull trash shit blog is now called @cavandle. And im laughinf at my end notes bruh i sounded so different :'))
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
